Just a Little Late
by oneindigorose
Summary: Damon needs some reasurance. But when Elena Blows him off he decides too end his life. But will Elena let that happen?


**Just a Little Late **

**Inspired by the song "Where Were You" by The Fray.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the song, band, or The Vampire Diaries**

No POV:

Damon called Elena and told her that he needed to talk to her about something and to bring Caroline and Bonnie along with her. "Why do we have to go? I have plans with Matt and you would probably prefer to be with Stefan anyways." Caroline whines. "Just call him back and tell him that we have plans." Bonnie suggests. "Okay. I guess that's better than an unexplained cancelation. Elena dials his number and he picks up on the second ring. "Hello?" "Hey Damon, this is Elena. I just wanted to let you know that we can't make it to the meeting that you set up." Elena says cheerily. "Oh." Damon replied trying to hide the hurt from his voice. Elena noticed though and felt bad immediately. "Oh Damon, if it's that important than we could cancel our previous plans and come over." When she said that she got disapproving looks from Caroline and Bonnie. "No, it's fine, I'll be okay." He replies hastily. "Thanks for understanding! I'll call when we can come over." Elena says hanging up instantly, not realizing what she had just done.

Damon threw down the phone. He was hurt and offended that Elena of all people would blow him off. If Stefan had called a meeting they would have been at his side in seconds. Did Bonnie not remember Rose and what had happened to her? Did Caroline forget about the betrayal and heart break Katherine had put him through? Had his hurt slipped Elena's mind? Had they forgotten that Damon was lost, and insecure? He was down to his last cigarette. He sat by the phone for three days straight, waiting for Elena to call. But the phone never rang. It all was too much, he was losing his mind. The sadness and depression crept up on him no matter where he went. He needed someone to reassure him. But he was too smart for that. Damon knew that in order for the pain to end, he needed to end.

Elena woke up to rain pounding on the windows. She had remembered Damon's meeting idea from Thursday. She had an urge to apologize for blowing him off. She felt terrible for not calling. Just then her phone started vibrating. She checked the screen and it said that she had a new text message from Damon. As if he knew she would be thinking about not calling and blowing him off when he called the meeting he had texted five words that made her feel extremely guilty and torn. It said; _about the meeting. I understand. _All she knew was that she needed to call him right away. He picked up on the third ring, "Hey." "Damon, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have blown you off like that." she said. "I was calling that little meeting because I just needed some reassurance." Damon replies. "Reassurance to what?" Elena asks nervously. "To live. But since I'm not important enough I think it would be better if I was gone." "What do you mean?" Elena asks. "I think I need to get the hell out of your life." With that he hangs up. "No! No! This can't be happening!" Elena yells frantically.

Damon was sitting on his bed with a stake in his hands. He heard the front door open and a human heart beating wildly. "Damon! Where are you?" He recognized Elena's voice. She ran up the stairs quickly, but by the time she reached Damon's doorway it was too late. He was plunging the stake into his own heart.

Elena's POV:

He was shoving a sloppy, jagged stake through his own chest. "No. This can't be happening." I murmur. "It is though" Damon says in a strained whisper. I ran to him, knelt down and pulled his head into my lap. I could tell that he only slightly stabbed into his heart because he was turning grey very slowly. "I'm sorry for all of the hurt I have caused you." he says. "I'm not mad." I say as a tear cuts a path down my cheek. "I love you Elena, please don't ever think that it is your fault that I killed myself." He whispers. "Don't say that! It is my fault! I wouldn't just come over. I didn't recognize your hurt." I sob. "Shh. Don't cry." He says in a scratchy whisper. Hearing the pain in his voice I just sobbed harder and louder. "Please don't leave me! I can't bear losing someone else. Not now." I cry. "Not ever." I add in a whisper. "You're just a little late." Damon says quietly. "On the day I called the meeting, where were you?" he asks desperately. "I um," I couldn't bring myself to tell him that I was at home with Caroline and Bonnie. "Just tell me. Please." His broken whisper melts my heart and I give in. "I was at home with Bonnie and Caroline. We weren't doing anything." "Oh. Why didn't you come? Do I repulse all of you?" he asks, hurt obvious in his voice. "No! Not at all. Caroline had plans and Stefan…." he cuts me off and says, "I get it. Stefan already made plans with you." "Damon, I…" he cuts me off once again and says, "Elena, I'll admit that it hurt when you blew me off. But I've been told multiple times that I'm not worthy so you don't need to apologize for choosing someone other than me." he strains just to whisper and he is dying faster than before. "Elena, before I die I just want to know, do you have any feelings for me at all?" he asks like no one has ever loved him. As I am opening my mouth to respond I notice Damon's skin turning a dark grey and the veins beginning to protrude. I know the end is near so I say, "I love you Damon Salvatore. I'm so sorry that I didn't tell you sooner." as I say the last words I bend over and press my lips to his for an instant. When I pull back he has a small grin on his face but his eyes are closed and I know he is gone. I begin to sob uncontrollably and I repeatedly murmur, "I'm so sorry. So so sorry.

**Lost and insecure, you found me, you found me  
Lying on the floor, surrounded, surrounded  
Why'd you have to wait? Where were you? Where were you?  
Just a little late, you found me, you found me**

**A/N: Please review. I will probably do a song fiction to this song too.**


End file.
